My Little Pony: La magia siempre vencera
by Saori306
Summary: Esta historia trata de como las chicas se conocieron y llegaron a Canterlot juntas mi humilde historia inventada espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**La magia de la amistad**

 **Cap 1: Conociendonos.**

 **En una escuela en Canterlot.**

 **Twilight:** Otro dia en la escuela siiiiii. **Emocionada.**

 **Sunset:** Permiso. **Empujandola.**

 **Twilight:** Concedido. **Negando con la cabeza.**

 **Spike:** Otra vez a soportar a la loca de Sunset Shimer.

 **Twilight:** Si eso es lo unico que no me gusta.

 **Spike:** Piensas esforzarte demasiado para obtener esa beca para la escuela de magia de la Princesa Celestia porque recuerda que Sunset Shimer tambien esta peleando por obtenerla.

 **Twilight:** Me esforzare lo mas que pueda y que la gane la mejor y la que se la merece no.

 **Sono el timbre de entrada de clases.**

 **Twilight:** Hora de entrar.

 **Twilight se sento en el salon y la clase transcurrio todo normal hasta la hora del almuerzo.**

 **Twilight:** Esa clase no estuvo tan mal.

 **Twilight y Spike vieron que una multitud de gente riendose en el centro del comedor asi que decidieron ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de My Little Pony la amistad siempre ganara.**


	2. Conociendo a Fluttershy

**Cap 2:** Conociendo a Fluttershy.

 **Twilight y Spike vieron que una multitud de gente riendose en el centro del comedor asi que decidieron ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

 **Twilight:** Permiso por favor.

 **Asi se fueron haciendo paso entre los ponys hasta llegar al centro del comedor.**

 **Sunset:** Hay pobrecita te caiste. **Con una sonrisa descarada.**

 **Todos los demas ponys se rieron tambien.**

 **Sunset:** Que paso el tigre te comio la lengua. **Riendose burlonamente.**

 **Twilight se acerco hasta alla.**

 **Twilight:** Que te pasa dejala en paz no la deberias ayudar en vez de burlarte de ella.

 **Sunset:** Escucha Twilight ella es una pegaso y aqui las pegaso son unas nerds las cuales deben ser tratadas mal.

 **Twilight:** Estoy segura que si hubiera sido una Unicornio la que se hubiera caido hay si harias todo lo posible para que estuviera bien verdad.

 **Sunset:** Depende de la Unicornio que sea.

 **Twilight:** Tendrias por lo menos la bondad de retirarte.

 **Sunset:** Me estas corriendo.

 **Twilight:** Que crees tu.

 **Sunset:** Me voy de aqui no porque tu me lo mandes si no porque ustedes me dan asco.

 **Se fue del comedor.**

 **Todos los demas Ponys tambien se fueron.**

 **Twilight se acerco a la pegaso que estaba en el suelo.**

 **Twilight:** Olle estas bien.

 **Fluttershy:** Si creo que si.

 **Twilight:** Ven dejame ayudarte.

 **Twilight la ayudo a levantarse.**

 **Fluttershy:** Gracias.

 **Twilight:** De nada.

 **Sono el timbre de entrada de clases.**

 **Twilight:** Perdon por dejarte pero tengo clases y no puedo llegar tarde chao.

 **Fluttershy:** Chao gracias.

 **Continuara.**


	3. Conociendo a las demas ponies

**Cap 3**

 **Conociendo al resto**

 **Twilight llego corriendo al salon pero habia una gran multitud afuera incluyendo la pony pegaso que acababa de ayudar junto a otras cuatro ponies 2 terestres, 1 unicornio y otra pegaso.**

 **Uno de los ponies dijo:** Serias tan amable de dejarnos pasar.

 **Sunset:** Disculpa yo soy la reina y decido quien entra y quien no.

 **Twilight se abrio paso entre la multitud.**

 **Twilight:** Nos podrias dejar pasar por favor.

 **Sunset:** Hay por favor no voy a hacerle caso a una unicornio como tu que no se da su lugar y se rebaja a ayudar a una pegaso.

 **La pegaso que estaba con Fluttershy se iba a abalanzar contra Sunset pero Twilight siguio hablando.**

 **Twilight:** Que yo la ayude o no es problema mio no asi que por favor deja pasar a los ponies.

 **Profesora:** Si Sunset comportese y deje entrar a los alumnos.

 **Snset molesta dejo de obstruir el paso y todas las ponies entraron.**

 **Se sentaron en su respectiva silla.**

 **Profesora:** Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** Presente.

 **Sunset:** Porque no nos haces un favor a todos y te vas de aqui.

 **Twilight:** Y tu porque no le haces un favor al mundo desaparece de la faz de la tierra.

 **Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.**

 **Profesora:** Pero señorita Twilight por favor.

 **Twilight:** Pero profesora no la esta escuchando le esta faltando el respeto a Fluttershy se cree mucho.

 **Sunset:** Y soy mucho porque yo entrare en la escuela de la princesa Celestia y mi ultima prueba es ser reina de esta escuela despues la princesa vera mis cualidades de orden y me dara esa beca sin dudarlo.

 **Profesora:** Sunset no estes tan segura recuerda que hay otra pony que tambien quiere esa beca y que la princesa Celestia eligio para que te vigilara.

 **Sunset:** Lo se profesora pero usted cree que esta unicornio aqui presente. **Señalando a Twilight.** Puede obtener esa beca con la actitud tan debil que tiene no tiene mano dura.

 **Profesora:** Espera Twilight tu eres la enviada de la Princesa Celestia.

 **Twilight:** Si soy yo.

 **Profesora:** Eres tu y la princesa nunca se equivoca tu eres la elegida no hay duda.

 **Sunset:** Hay profesora todavia insiste que esta copia barata de mi me va a superar.

 **Profesora:** Puede hacerlo tiene la actitud, los modales, los principios, tiene excelentes notas y sobre todo una gran humildad.

 **Sunset:** Jajaja eso no puede superarme a mi.

 **Profesora:** Claro que puede no tengo duda de que lo haga ademas todos los profesores haremos hasta lo imposible para que ella obtenga esa beca porque ella se la merece mas que tu porque desde que entro lo unico que a hecho es ser humilde y respetuosa con todos algo que tu no has hecho.

 **Sono el timbre de clases.**

 **Sunset:** Escucha Twilight ni sueñes que vas a obtener esa beca porque no lo haras. **Se fue molesta.**

 **Twilight:** Eso es lo unico que le cuestiono a la princesa que halla elegido a Sunset como candidata para obtener esa beca.

 **Applejack:** Estamos completamente de acuerdo.

 **Twilight se sorprendio porque el combo de las 5 ponies que vio en la entrada se le acercaron.**

 **Twilight:** Yo pienso lo mismo mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.

 **Applejack:** Mucho gusto mi nombre es Applejack.

 **Rarity:** Yo soy Rarity.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Pinkie Pie soy yo.

 **Raimbow:** Mi nombre es Raimbow Dash.

 **Fluttershy:** Y yo soy Fluttershy y gracias de nuevo.

 **Twilight:** Mucho gusto y de nada.

 **Continuara...**


	4. La Llegada de La Princesa Celestia

**La llegada de la Princesa, El inicio de las pruebas**

 **Applejack:** Asi que tu eres la pony que la Princesa Celestia envio.

 **Twilight:** Si soy yo.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ya vengo chicas voy a buscar el almuerzo para todas.

 **Todas:** Ok.

 **Mientras en otro lado.**

 **Profesora:** Princesa Celestia bienvenida.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Gracias vengo a supervisar a mis muchachas puedo.

 **Profesora:** Por su puesto princesa ya la sintonizo con la camara.

 **Mientras en el comedor.**

 **Sunset:** Apartate por dios. **Empujando a una Ponie.**

 **Fluttershy venia llegando a la mesa y Sunset le metio la pata para que se cayera.**

 **Todos los del comedor se rieron menos el combo de ponies que estaban en la mesa.**

 **Twilight fue y la confronto de nuevo.**

 **Twilight:** Y sigues no que no entiendes que la dejes en paz.

 **Sunset:** Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer lo sabes.

 **Twilight:** Pues te aguantas no.

 **Sunset:** Me estas retando.

 **Twilight:** Que es lo que piensas.

 **Sunset:** No vas a lograr obtener la beca con esa actitud.

 **Twilight:** La que no la vas a lograr obtener eres tu.

 **Sunset:** Eres muy debil pero obviamente como no lo seras si andas con el combo de las nerds y siempre tratas de ayudar a esta inutil.

 **En eso venia pasando una ponie con un cupcake Twilight se lo quito.**

 **Twilight:** A si que dices de esto.

 **Twilight agarro el cupcake y se lo embarro en la cara a Sunset.**

 **Todos se rieron.**

 **Sunset:** No se rian tontos.

 **Twilight:** Y que se siente que te hagan lo que a ti no te gusta.

 **Sunset:** Mira haber si eres tan fuerte no aceptarias un duelo de poderes.

 **Twilight:** Pues si se trata de comparar poderes sabes que soy mucho mas fuerte que tu.

 **Sunset:** Ya me lo habian dicho pero no lo creo asi que ponte en guardia.

 **Las dos ponies se pusieron en guardia toda la multitud apoyaba a Twilight.**

 **El duelo iba a comenzar cuando sono el timbre de clases.**

 **Twilight:** Mira te salvo el timbre pero a la proxima si no lo hace.

 **Sunset:** Pues ya lo veremos.

 **Salio en direccion al baño.**

 **Profesora:** Señorita Twilight sabe que cometio una infraccion y eso va para su expediente.

 **Twilight:** Si lo se y acepto mi castigo.

 **Profesora:** No te voy a castigar porque ella lo tenia bien merecido.

 **Twilight:** De acuerdo muchas gracias.

 **Lo que no sabian era que la Princesa Celestia estaba viendo todo por la camara de la direccion ella fue a vigilar a las chicas para serciorarse de cual es la indicada y por si no cometio algun error al elegir a alguna de ellas.**

 **Profesor:** Supongo Princesa Celestia que ya vio como se comporta Sunset Shimmer en la escuela.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Si ya veo.

 **Director:** Princesa Celestia que milagro tenerla aqui que sucedio paso algo malo.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Vi ne a ver como se comportaban las muchachas director su sobrina Twilight es una gran chica y se que ella va a ganar la beca.

 **Director:** Si ojala ella esta muy emocionada y de verdad quiere entrar a su escuela.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Lo se.

 **Profesores:** Ya estuvo que Twilight gano.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Pero falta algo mas.

 **Profesores:** Que.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Las pruebas de la que sera mi futura alumna.

 **Director:** Que pruebas.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Pruebas de actitud vamos a ser que pasen malos ratos y que los profesores y los alumnos le hagan maldades haber quien se comporta a la altura de una verdadera alumna mia.

 **Director:** No me diga eso Princesa.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Son pruebas pequeñas y todos seran accidentes a ver como actuan.

 **Director:** Y cuando empezarian las pruebas.

 **Princesa Celestia:** Ahora pero ellas no sabran que las estoy evaluando.

 **Coninuara...**


End file.
